Begin Again?
by wanderingcloud
Summary: Zero requiem failed and war started out again. Nunnally died and Suzaku was changed for the worst. Thus begins the successful mass extinction. At his death, he made a wish that the gods granted. When he woke up he finds himself in shinjuku ghetto. Lelouch on ther hand finds himself back to the past for the 6th time and has grown tired of doing everything all over again.


Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

Whole Summary: The zero requiem failed and the world was once again enveloped in a new war far more deadly than before. After Nunnally's death, Suzaku realized that the world does not deserve the peace that Lelouch sacrificed his life for. Thus the birth of a new demon that has successfully eradicated mankind begins and finally brought peace on earth. At his death, he made a wish and the gods granted it by returning him back to the time when he first saw Lelouch. Lelouch on the other hand, is bored. Well if you take a look at his point of view, he already died six times and he still keeps on waking up the first time he received his geass instead of going to the afterlife. Thus begins the story of Lelouch an apathetic-couldn't care less what happened to the world besides Nunnally; and Suzaku, a man who is hell bent on keeping the world peaceful in any way that is necessary.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The demon was reborn<p>

**2020 a.t.b.**

It was so peaceful. Suzaku thought with a small smile on his mask-less face.

And it was for the world was now devoid of human beings and it was Suzaku who made it all possible. It was him who killed every single human he could find on the planet. It was him who eradicated the number one threat to a peaceful world. And it was only him that was left behind. But that's alright with him for he finally could fulfil his promise to Lelouch to protect the world's peace as zero; and he did for the world is peaceful.

As he stood on the grave of Lelouch, he couldn't help but think that his friend was right. Even in death, he was still right. If only he had realized how naïve his way of righting things were. If only he had realized how stupid it was to change the system from the inside. For even though the system was changed for the betterment of all, the people in power would always and always find a loophole to show their power over everyone else. After all, humans are selfish beings and they don't deserve to live in a world that Lelouch sacrificed his life for.

They also don't deserve to be served by a loving empress, Nunnally who also died because of someone else's greed for power. She died and he was too late to prevent it! All she ever wanted was to protect the peace her brother died for but most would rather fight who will be the one to gain the most power in the world now that the new empress of Britannia was thought to be incompetent because of her diasabilities.

They most definitely do not deserve Euphie's ideal world. Her Specially Administrative Zone was a very sound plan and both Nunnally land he agreed that SAZ would be their best course of action for those areas who as of yet has not have the capacity to govern themselves.

Both he and Nunnally were so hopeful that this would be the bridge in building the gap between Britannia and the other areas. Maybe they became overconfident in assuming that, after all those wars that were waged, everyone only wanted peace to reign over.

They were wrong in assuming and that mistake cost him the peaceful world Lelouch and Euphie dreamed about and most especially, it costs him Nunnally's life, another promise that he had broken.

And the temporary peace that they worked so hard to achieve crumbled into dust. Nunnally's death was the last catalyst that made Zero, not as a figure of justice but rather a figure of death. Something changed within him as Nunnally breathed her last in his arms. Something in him shifted and what little hold he had on his sanity loosened bit by bit that the only thing left holding it was the 'geass' he accepted upon Lelouch's death by his hands. Something in him snapped and It was only Lelouch whom he had dreamed and talked to every single day after the said person's death that kept him somewhat sane on how he should go about in transforming a peaceful world.

And he did, and would still continue doing what needed to be done until peace is achieved. It was after all the wish of Euphie, Nunnally and Lelouch, the only beings he considered as a human.

In fact for the past year, the name and mask of Zero brought fear in the hearts and minds of everyone, even the innocents who has done nothing wrong for that was the time he realized that every single person do not deserve anything that they have done for them. And with their destructive nature, Suzaku concluded that they needed to be eliminated for the good of the world they wish to create.

He became known as someone much worse than the massacre princess and the demon emperor. Demon, the previous ruler of the world may be, he took great care to those loyal to him; but he, the new zero was dubbed as someone without a heart and soul, a monster.

True, when Suzaku said everyone, he really meant it for it was the adults who made the decision to have power over their other fellow beings, thus they needed to be eliminated. It was the elderly who taught the adults how run the world through greed, thus they needed to be eliminated. And it was the children who were being taught on how to be powerful even at the expense of others by the adults and the elderly, consequently leading them in shaping the future through greed, thus they too need to be eliminated.

He knows that it is quite impossible to achieve his new goal for world peace but he finally did it, all thanks to the live command of his best friend's geass. Without it, he could never achieve this peaceful world devoid of every human being aside from him.

He finally did it! Lelouch would have been so proud, he thought. He was ecstatic for sleep to claim him once again in order for him to tell Lelouch that he made his dream come true! Maybe Lelouch would finally allow him to see Nunnally and Euphie again. And they can finally spend the whole day like before.

It was really a pity that the peaceful world he had created won't be experienced by the very people he dedicated it to. If only Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphie could have seen this. If only they didn't have to die for peace to be achieved. If only he realized early on that humans are selfish beings that doesn't deserve anything.

His only last thought before his body was forced to shut down was the wish of a life before betrayals and death happened. A wish for a life that was once was.

And maybe, just maybe, his wish would finally be granted! After all his Lelouch told him once that they are only waiting for him on the other side but because of his stubborn nature, he promised again that he'll only go to the other side when he finally made a world so gentle and peaceful.

The lull of silence like a long lost lullaby successfully put Suzaku to a well-deserve peace after the abuse he made his body go through.

Unknown to him his deepest desire was heard by the gods and surprise, surprise, they granted it for reasons that were quite questionable. They were the gods after all and they do things quite eccentrically.

**2017 a.t.b.**

A minute later, the body of Zero disappeared and Suzaku woke up finding himself somewhere in rubble with a familiar poison gas case also known to him as CC's prison. Looking around, his initial thought was that he was dreaming of the past but when he finally noticed of a bullet wound on his back and -damn- it hurts but tolerable thanks to his father's pocket watch that seem to have taken the brunt of the gunshot, he finally believed that he is if it is possible in the past where everything started!

Well, dream or not, he would make the most out of it. Planning may not be his forte but he has the advantage of knowing the future and useful information of every plans that were enacted by Lelouch. Before zero requiem, Lelouch crammed every bit of his previous plans, works and battle simulations. And as we all know, Lelouch is a perfectionist and everything should be in perfect order causing him to have the ability to recite everything that Lelouch crammed in his head in his sleep!

Enough of that, he needed to move fast. From what he had remembered and from what he had learned, this is the time when Lelouch accepted the geass from CC and if he wanted to stop the future from happening, he must stop this from happening. Rather than Lelouch, he should be the one to carry out the mantle of Zero. He could not let his future to happen for he doesn't want to be alone with his Lelouch popping in and out of his subconscious! If ever, he wanted a future where he get to spend time with his most cherished people in a peaceful world.

Thus Suzaku concluded that he would and should be the one to make a peaceful world in any way that is necessary. After all, he has the hands of a murderer; a few more on his list wouldn't make a difference. And besides at this point in time, Lelouch is still innocent and Suzaku would rather be the one to shoulder the fate of the world. Let Lelouch care only what happens to Nunnally, it was Nunnally's only desire after Lelouch died and Suzaku would very much grant the wish that was impossible before.

Then after the world became peaceful, he would step down as being Zero and let Lelouch take the place as emperor with him as his knight just like before.

If the world was only peaceful before, Lelouch would have made an excellent emperor that the world will love. If only Lelouch was given the chance to rule in his own way without the worry of eliminating war. If only… and that strengthened Suzaku's resolve to go through with his plan.

First things first, he needed to find Lelouch and get him away from here then after he was sure Lelouch is gone, he would take control of the terrorists and do what Lelouch just did before.

…..

In another part of the Shinjuku ghetto, Lelouch suddenly opened his eyes while wondering what made them to close. Looking around his surroundings with CC shot on the forehead and Britannian soldiers pointing the gun at him, the only thing that he did was to groan and mutter, "Oh god, not again!"

* * *

><p>A.N. 1 Just want to clarify: The Suzaku I wish to portray in this chapter is kinda off his hinge (crazy) and to him the only thing that's bringing him back to sanity was Lelouch who he kept on dreaming and seeing everywhere through hallucinations. That is why he is kind of fixated on Lelouch's dreams plans/ wishes but he is not that obsessed. It's just that Lelouch became his rock. Sure, Nunnally and Euphie are important to him but they were an afterthought what with Suzaku kept on thinking of Lelouch. BTW, he called Lelouch his because he was the only one who could communicate with him that is why he started calling him as his.

Next chapter is about Lelouch's story.

A.N. 2 Sorry for not updating my other stories...the past week was a roller coaster ride for me literally but no worries i'll be updating them sometime this week. Curious, which would you like to be updated first?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
